sunlight on the floor
by Andromeda feat Arianadez
Summary: Tidak biasanya Ciel sakit. Elizabeth khawatir.


**\- sunlight on the floor -**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso.**

 **Hanya pinjam karakter. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **.**

 **headcanon - fluff - setting setelah Book of The Atlantic**

 **prompt dari JB: "secangkir teh dan bujukan di pagi hari"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela besar dengan tirai terbuka.

Cahaya jatuh berkilauan, membentuk bayangan dengan pola dinamis di permukaan lantai yang licin.

Elizabeth menghirup angin segar yang menyelinap melalui celah jendela.

Burung sparrow berkicau di atas pohon. Gadis itu melempar pandangan sejenak keluar jendela. Petak-petak bunga dengan aneka warna yang bersilangan berjajar di taman, mengitari rumput yang terpangkas rapi seperti selimut hijau.

"Ciel?"

Elizabeth mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda yang masih meringkuk di tempat tidur. Dia memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan.

Tidak biasanya Ciel sakit. Elizabeth khawatir.

Demam, kata Sebastian. Kelelahan sehabis misi di kapal _Campania_ kemarin. Elizabeth bergidik membayangkan tragedi yang baru mereka saksikan. Koran nasional dipenuhi _headline news_ seputar tenggelamnya kapal yang secara tragis menelan ribuan korban jiwa. Syukurlah kami─Ciel dan dirinya sekeluarga─selamat, batin gadis itu.

Untuk sementara, Elizabeth ingin membuang jauh-jauh bayangan 'mayat hidup' yang disaksikan di atas kapal kemarin. Dia tidak tahu mengapa atau bagaimana benda menjijikkan─yang kemungkinan besar jadi sebab tenggelamnya kapal─itu turut menumpang di sana.

Sekarang, dia hanya ingin memikirkan Ciel.

Elizabeth menuang teko berisi teh _chamomile._ Cangkir porselen itu segera dipenuhi likuid berwarna keemasan yang mengepulkan uap harum.

Terdengar erangan lemah dari ranjang. "Lizzy?"

Ciel merasa terusik oleh suara pergerakan orang di dalam kamar.

Elizabeth terlonjak girang.

Ciel terbangun. Dia duduk dan menyibak selimut─"Mana Sebastian?"

Cubitan kecil serasa mengoyak hati Elizabeth. Ciel seperti mengabaikannya.

"Ciel. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu. Sebastian bilang: khusus hari ini, aku boleh menemanimu."

Kaki Ciel hendak menginjak lantai. Elizabeth segera berjalan mendekat dengan langkah terburu.

"Aku diberitahu kalau kamu sakit. Boleh kan, Ciel?" tanya Elizabeth dengan hati-hati.

Secara perlahan, Elizabeth meraih kedua bahu Ciel dan mengembalikan posisinya supaya tetap duduk di ranjang.

Ciel menguap. Dia menuruti titah Lizzy supaya bersandar pada bantal.

Ciel sedang berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Fajar tadi dia sempat terbangun dan mandi pagi. Sekarang, demamnya sudah sembuh. Tadi, dia mendengar bisikan Seabstian mengenai kabar kedatangan Lizzy.

"Aku sudah sembuh, Lizzy," kata Ciel. "Kamu ingin apa dariku?"

Elizabeth mendekat dengan cangkir teh di tangan. Dia tertegun, lalu tersenyum lembut. Dia hanya ingin berada dekat dengan tunangan kesayangannya. Ciel tidak sedang beranggapan kalau dirinya ingin mengeruk keuntungan sepihak, kan?

"Pertama-tama, Ciel. Aku ingin kamu minum ini."

Elizabeth mengulurkan cangkir. Dia ingin Ciel senang melihat keberadaannya. "Setelah itu, kamu istirahat di kamar saja ya, Ciel? Sampai kesehatanmu benar-benar pulih.

Ciel menerima cangkir, menyesap aroma teh dan meneguknya perlahan. Dia menatap gadis yang masih tersenyum itu dengan pandangan penuh arti. Syukurlah, Lizzy selamat. Dia tak sanggup membayangkan andaikan saat itu Lizzy juga ... direnggut dari sisinya.

Gadis ini terlalu banyak mengejutkan Ciel.

Ciel mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa saat itu tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya. Lizzy dengan tarian pedangnya yang ... tampak begitu mematikan. Sisi lain dari Lizzy yang belum pernah Ciel ketahui.

Ciel terkesan. Sisi lain Lizzy itu, menakjubkan sekaligus menakutkan.

"Bagaimana, Ciel?"

Elizabeth menelengkan kepala, masih memasang senyum cerah. Sementara tangannya menggenggam tatakan porselen.

"Manis. Dan segar."

"Eh?"

"Teh ini. Manis dan segar."

"Baguslah, kalau Ciel suka tehnya."

Elizabeth agak terperangah. Ciel mengomentari teh buatan Sebastian, bukan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia memang hanya mengantar teh untuk diberi pada Ciel. Ciel pasti tahu dari rasanya.

Apakah Ciel ingin teh buatan Lizzy sendiri?

Elizabeth memasang wajah murung. Dia bertekad suatu saat akan membuat Ciel terkesan dengan teh buatannya.

"Tentu, Lizzy," lanjut Ciel yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Lizzy.

Elizabeth mendongak, terkesiap oleh senyuman Ciel. Tangannya terulur, mengembalikan cangkir teh di atas tatakan.

"Mengapa tidak kita buat hari yang menyenangkan bersama?"

Jawaban Ciel atas permintaan Lizzy dibalik dalam bentuk pertanyaan.

Ciel mengerti kehendak gadis itu yang ingin menikmati waktu bersamanya, tetapi dia akan mati bosan kalau diam di kamar tanpa berbuat apapun.

"Kamu bawa buku?" tanya Ciel menegaskan keinginannya.

Elizabeth bersorak dalam hati. Ciel tidak menolaknya. "Mmhhh..." Dia menganggukkan kepala, lalu berjalan menaruh cangkir di atas meja.

"Buku misteri Sir Arthur yang terbaru."

Di dekat baki di atas meja, tergeletak buku tebal bersampul kulit yang menguarkan aroma kertas baru. Elizabeth mengambil buku itu.

"Ayo. Bacakan cerita untukku, Lizzy," ujar Ciel antusias.

Elizabeth mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. "Dengarkan baik-baik ya, Ciel," serunya bersemangat.

Di luar jendela, kupu-kupu berkejaran mengitari kelopak bunga. Matahari bersinar hangat. Melalui celah jendela, cahayanya malu-malu mengintip Ciel dan Lizzy yang sedang berbagi tawa.

* * *

 **A/N:** saya ingin berucap terima kasih untuk Jogag Busang atas undangan kolaborasi-nya. (Sebetulnya karena kali pertama, jadi ini dibuat untuk latihan dengan saling lempar prompt). Untuk ke depan, semoga kami bisa segera merealisasikan kolaborasi secara sungguh-sungguh...

Dan maaf, saya hanya mengikuti anime, dan sebetulnya kurang mengikuti versi canon Kuroshitsuji, tapi setelah nonton ulang film Book of The Atlantic, yang terpikir di benak saya ialah adegan dalam fik ini.


End file.
